


I might break

by softiee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pre-Relationship, some fluff because why not, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiee/pseuds/softiee
Summary: Din picked up the tools and grabbed Luke’s prosthetic between his hands.  “It’s ok to ask for help, you know? You don’t need to be omnipotent and all powerful.”Blue eyes pierced his helmet as Luke watched him with an attentive gaze.  “But that’s what everyone expects of me,” he whispered.“I don’t.”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 325





	I might break

**Author's Note:**

> hello! more tumblr prompts. have some dinluke in this fine evening. hope you enjoy!!

There were explosions all around them. Din would have thought Imperials would be a little more careful with making their own ships blow up, but as he had recently learned, all precaution went out of the window whenever Luke Skywalker was involved. It was like he struck the fear of death itself on them. He would never forget Moff Guideon almost shooting himself in the face when he realized exactly which Jedi was boarding his cruiser. And as he watched stormtroopers run away in fear as soon as they saw the green blade of Luke’s lightsaber, cutting down obstacles and deflecting blaster bolts like they were mere raindrops, Din couldn’t deny it was… extremely attractive. A warrior so strong, so fierce, so legendary, that his enemies would choose death and cowardice rather than facing him? Those were born once in a generation. 

But neither he or Luke were infallible. And sometimes –only sometimes– the Imps would come up with a good idea. Like throwing an EMP bomb in their direction. 

The electromagnetic blast of the bomb engulfed them both, the rays of electricity prickling at his skin. Din blinked as all the sensors in his helmet glitched and then turned themselves off. 

He sighed, irritated, but it wasn’t a huge problem. He could still fight without the sensors. Din raised his beskar spire again, ready to resume the fight, but a distressed growl distracted him.

_“Dammit!”_ hissed Luke beside him. 

Din turned around and watched as he grabbed his right hand with his left hand, and turned it around as it sparked with electricity. His lightsaber had fallen to the ground, and Din hurried to pick it up. 

“Are you alright?” he asked Luke, who was now cursing at his limp hand.

“I’m fine,” Luke gritted through his teeth. “I can fight with one hand.”

_You shouldn’t have to,_ Din thought. But Luke had said it with such anger and determination that he was rendered speechless. Luke then proceeded to take the lightsaber from his hands with his flesh one and ignite it again, swirl it around a couple of times, and ran off again to face the stormtroopers. 

“Are you coming or not?” Luke asked as he Force-kicked a trooper in the chest and sent him flying across the hangar. 

Din shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and hurried to his side to cover his unprotected side. 

They fought back to back, Luke with his lightsaber and Force abilities, and Din with his blasters and his spear. The battle was tough, the stormtroopers refusing to let them pass with everything they had, but they held on until every last one was either dead or unconscious. 

As they walked through the hangar doors, Din catched Luke shaking his prosthetic hand with frustration. 

"Luke…" he tried, but the Jedi sent him a sharp look. Rolling his eyes, Din walked closer to him and grabbed the limp hand. "Stop it, you're going to break something if you keep shaking it like this."

Luke stared at his right hand like he believed that with the power of his glare alone he could make it work again. 

Din sighed and dropped the issue. 

The rest of the fight was fairly easy. Catch the Imperial officers, take information, cuff them and take them back to a New Republic prison. Luke had been particularly quiet and somewhat vicious during the interrogation, and Din understood why. If someone had rendered useless one of his limbs he would be pissed off too. He didn’t know what particular painful memories would be brought up to the surface, and judging by Luke’s dark expression, it was safer to let him cool off. 

By the time they were back on their ship, Luke had calmed down significantly, only to get mad again once he sat down on the pilot seat and couldn’t reach the right controls. 

Sighing internally, Din approached him carefully. 

“You might be able to fight with one hand,” Din said as he took Luke’s prosthetic hand between his own hands, and set the leather glove correctly into its place, “but you can’t pilot like this. Let me.” 

Luke glared at him sharply, his blue eyes shining under the flickering lights of the ship. He was confronted with Din’s expressionless helmet, and after a few seconds Luke huffed, lowering his gaze to the floor. He took his hand out of Din’s grasp and moved to the co-pilot seat, muttering protests under his breath. 

It was completely unnecessary, but Din allowed him to help with the takeoff sequence. They stayed in relative silence until the navicomputer finished the calculations and they jumped into hyperspace. As soon as the blue hue of hyperspace flooded the cockpit, Luke jumped out of his seat and walked away to the main hold of the ship. 

Din allowed him ten minutes of privacy, until the sounds of rattling metal and curses grew too frequent to ignore. He set the ship on autopilot and left the cockpit, following the noises to the main hold where he found Luke sprawled over the table with a tool kit. He had a hydrospanner on his left hand and had inserted it into the wirings of his right, clearly struggling to make any progress in fixing it. Din sat beside him and observed him as he worked. 

“Luke…” he tried, but the Jedi hunched his shoulders defensively. “You can’t fix it alone.”

“I just– I should be better than this!” Luke murmured, and opened the wrist panel further out. “This is so stupid...”

Din crossed his arms on his chest, begging to whoever was listening for more patience. “Better than an EMP bomb? As far as I’m aware Jedi magic tricks can’t stop an electromagnetic pulse.” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “No, but–”

“No buts,” Din cut him off. “You’re human. You’re fallible. These things happen.”

_“But they shouldn't!”_ hissed Luke, annoyed. The hydrospanner twisted inside the cables, touching a connection to a nerve and Luke yelped in pain, dropping the tools to the floor. 

“Stop that. You’re hurting yourself.” Din picked up the tools and grabbed Luke’s prosthetic between his hands. Very gently, he turned it around and inspected the damaged interior. “It’s ok to ask for help, you know? You don’t need to be omnipotent and all powerful.”

Blue eyes pierced his helmet as Luke watched him with an attentive gaze. “But that’s what everyone expects of me,” he whispered. 

“I don’t.” Din extracted a damaged cable and reconnected a new one. “I know you’re just a kid from Tatooine who got lucky too many times to count. I know you’re still scared that if you fail, that means everyone who ever believed in you fails as well.” 

The smaller connections were too delicate for Din’s brute hands to fix, but he could help Luke regain some mobility until they reached a medical facility. 

“Since when Mandalorians can read minds?” Luke asked softly. 

Din smiled behind his helmet. 

“I can’t. I know all those things because they happen to me as well,” he confessed. 

When he was sure he had done everything he could to roughly fix the connections inside the prosthetic, Din closed the wrist panels and set the tools down. Luke tested the movement slowly, moving his right hand up and down, opening it and closing it. Then, he grabbed one of Din’s hands and held it between his own. 

“You’d be a wise king, you know?” 

Oh he knew what he was doing. Deflecting, bringing up _that_ topic. The Darksaber that was hanging from his belt suddenly felt ten times heavier. Din shook his head, and repressed a nervous laugh.

“I don’t know about that. What I do know is that you don’t need to carry the weight of the entire galaxy on your shoulders. You’re not alone.” 

Luke observed him for a long minute, and Din was sure he had done some weird Jedi mind trick, because he found himself unable to break eye contact, even behind the protection of his beskar helmet. 

“Thank you,” Luke said finally. 

Din squeezed his hand and nodded. “Anytime.” 


End file.
